Harry Potter 6
by stormyice1997
Summary: Who will win the race? Review with your thoughts.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I am not the owner of Harry Potter; if you are thick enough to think I am, then do not read this story. These are merely my reflections, a few predictions, and other stuff. If I owned Harry Potter then I would be writing the real (and much better) book 6. 


	2. OWLS

Harry Potter 6  
Chapter 1: OWL Results  
  
Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter lay on his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive looking with a faraway gaze that had been present in his green eyes since he returned from school. "Hurry up boy!" he heard his uncle Vernon yell from downstairs, "We are going out soon." Harry scrambled out of bed, quickly changed his clothes, and ran downstairs. Uncle Vernon spat, "Mrs. Figg is coming over to watch you, don't to any funny stuff or I'll, I'll," he let out a strangled cry, an owl soared through the window and dropped a letter on Harry's lap.  
  
Harry sighed, he knew now that the power of Voldemort, the most evil wizard ever, had prevented Harry from being allowed to venture outside at night. This made Harry's summer with the Dursley family much worse. A frightfully intimidating warning had reminded Uncle Vernon to leave Harry alone this summer. From the looks of it, Uncle Vernon had kept his part of the deal very well.  
  
Harry opened the letter as if he had just gone to his mailbox and opened one there. Harry Potter was a wizard, and the prime target of the most evil and second most powerful wizard in existence, Lord Voldemort. Owl Post was the normal way of long distance communication for wizards, so Harry was not surprised to have an owl drop a letter onto his lap.  
  
Uncle Vernon thundered, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT OWLS IN OUR HOUSE!"  
  
Harry sighed; his aunt and Uncle had always detested everything to do with magic. He opened his letter and read the letter.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock.  
Enclosed are your Ordinary Wizarding Levels from last year as well as a new list of books. Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Eagerly, Harry flipped through the letter and found his OWL sheets, he quickly read off his scores.  
  
Transfiguration- Exceeds Expectations Charms- Outstanding Potions- Outstanding Defense against the Dark Arts- Outstanding Herbology- Exceeds Expectations Care of Magical Creatures- Exceeds Expectations History of Magic- Poor Astronomy- Acceptable Divination- Dreadful  
  
Harry quickly did the math, three O's, three E's an A, a P, and a D. Harry smiled truly for the first time all summer. He had gotten an O in Potions, Charms, and Defense against the Dark Arts (which he had expected). Harry bid his uncle farewell without much attention, and skipped up to his bedroom. When he arrived, he scribbled a letter, forgetting to use a code in case the owl was intercepted.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
I got my OWL grades! I got a P in History of Magic, a D in Divination, an A in Astronomy, E's in Herbology, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures, and O's in Potions!, Charms, and of course Defense Against the Dark Arts. How did you two do? Tell Professors Moody, Lupin, as well as Tonks that everything is fine, and I look forward to seeing you soon.  
Your best friend,  
Harry Potter P.S. Tell Professor Lupin that I hope he is doing well after Sirius's death.  
  
Harry looked over the letter and tied it on Hedwig's, his owl's, leg. He said, "Give this to Ron and Hermione, OK?"  
  
Harry then proceeded to his course books he read:  
  
Sixth Year students will require:  
NEWT Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration- The Standard Book of Spells Grade Six- Miranda Goshawk  
NEWT Transfiguration- A NEWT Guide to Transfiguration- Emeric Switch  
NEWT Potions- Complex Drafts and Potions- Arnsius Jigger  
NEWT History of Magic- Important Events in Wizarding History- Bathilda Bagshot  
NEWT Herbology- The Most Dangerous Plants - Peter Gevett  
NEWT Care of Magical Creatures- Secrets of Rare Creatures- Donald Rogers  
NEWT Defense against the Dark Arts- Elite Defense against the Dark Arts- Walter Frosen  
NEWT Divination, Astronomy- Movements of the Stars- Lee Michaels  
NEWT Ancient Runes- NEWT Runes- Thomas Isaacs  
NEWT Arithmancy- Expert Arithmancy- Bradley Davis  
NEWT Muggle Studies- Individuals Who Changed the Muggle World- Armando Dippet  
  
Harry looked at the school books and looked at the books necessary. He also saw a slip of paper fall out from the envelope. He read it and smiled with glee.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
You have been named Gryffindor House Quidditch Captain. Congratulations and good luck on the upcoming season.  
  
Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Harry smiled. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and took off; no sooner had she left did the doorbell ring. Mrs. Figg, his neighbor with Wizarding parents, but non magical, or a Squib, came in. Harry asked Mrs. Figg what was new in the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Mrs. Figg sat down and hushed explained, "You will find out soon enough!"  
  
Harry sighed, the Order of the Phoenix, the rebellion against Lord Voldemort, had always kept Harry in the dark. The headquarters were in his late godfather's house.  
  
Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had died gallantly fighting off Bellatrix Lestrange, a supporter of Voldemort. Sirius had been on the run since he escaped from Azkaban, the wizard prison. Yet Sirius's crimes were really committed by Peter Pettigrew an animagus who was able to turn into a rat at will. Dumbledore had explained this to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, but while Sirius was alive, everyone who was not in the order believed him to be a mass murderer.  
  
Mrs. Figg kindly said, "I'm sorry about your godfather Harry. Sirius was a good man."  
  
Harry grunted. Just then an owl came in. Harry saw his name written in Professor Lupin's handwriting. He tore open the letter and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
We will pick you up to come to our mutual friend's house in one week. We need to go over his last will and testament. Also, the person who hired me three years ago wants you to observe the trial of five men. We're not sure how, but the rest of the bad guys escaped. See you soon and I hope you are well. Yours truly, Moony P.S. Your two best school friends say that the girl did really well on her exams. The boy will tell you his later  
  
Harry looked at Mrs. Figg. She exclaimed, "Dumbledore only told me that you were leaving in a week, he didn't say why."  
  
Harry sighed. He still hadn't gotten over Sirius's death. Contrary to what he silently promised himself, he was forgiving Snape for the death of Sirius. He realized that if the roles were reversed, Sirius would have done the same. A red pen buzzed in Mrs. Figg's pocket. She took it out and studied it before hurriedly explaining, "I've got to go, no time to explain!"  
  
She hurried out of the house, down Privet Drive and out of sight. Harry lay on the couch and fell asleep. He was crouched in a bush. Two figures walked in front of him. One was Wormtail, the other, Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Yes Wormtail," Harry's heart shuddered as he heard Lord Voldemort's icy voice. "He is dead."  
  
Wormtail gave a long gasp, soon he stuttered, "My Lord, but if Black is dead, then the Order of the Phoenix stands one less."  
  
Voldemort snapped, "Wormtail, you care not about the size of the order, now you only know that your old friend will not kill you." Wormtail tried to interrupt, but Voldemort continued, "I know the werewolf is out there but we can finish him right before Hogwarts starts, he should be a werewolf then, and during his transformation, we are striking and shall kill him. Then do you agree to finish your duties?"  
  
"Yes master!" replied Wormtail looking horrified.  
  
Harry's scar felt like it would explode. He gave a sudden jolt upright. The sky had fallen and Aunt Petunia's car was back in the driveway. Harry went upstairs and got to bed. 


	3. The Return to the Order

Chapter Two: The Return to the Order  
  
Six days later, Harry went down to the kitchen and saw a note in Uncle Vernon's handwriting.  
  
Harry- Dudley is at driving lessons with your aunt and me. We will be home at 5:00 tonight. -your uncle, Vernon  
  
Harry thought strangely for a while and remembered. Lupin was coming today. Harry hurried upstairs, packed his trunk quickly, and arrived downstairs with his trunk, and Hedwig's empty cage. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Remus Lupin entered number four together. Harry exclaimed, "Hey everybody!"  
  
Tonks yelled, "There he is! Harry, do you want help with the trunk?"  
  
Moody pulled out his wand and yelled, "Accio Trunk!" The trunk left Harry's side and proceeded straight to Moody's chest. Moody caught it and put it down.  
  
Kingsley deeply said, "It's wonderful to see you Harry."  
  
Kingsley took Harry's cage, and told Harry to take out his Firebolt. Harry took it out and Moody put the same disillusionment charm that he had used the year before.  
  
Harry mounted his broom, and Lupin said, "Let's go," rather unenthusiastically.  
  
Harry then remembered his dream, but he knew better than to say it in the open. Tonks placed a note on top of Uncle Vernon's and took her place in the rear. They took off immediately into the heavy clouds.  
  
Harry felt the cool air against his face. Harry had nearly forgotten how wonderful he found flying to be. After ten minutes, Lupin had unnaturally swerved left in front of Harry. Moody, who was on Harry's right, looked at his surroundings. Kingsley noticed a broom shadow near him and yelled, "Ambush!"  
  
Harry withdrew his wand and saw Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange flying after Lupin. "Let's go!" he quickly yelled. "We've got to save Professor Lupin!"  
  
"No Harry," Tonks cried, but it was too late. Harry bumped into Kingsley and flew after Lupin. Moody quickly chased after him, and Tonks and Kingsley took the rear. Rodolphus Lestrange had his wand out, while jinxing Lupin's broom. Harry's heart gave a sudden jolt as he realized that Lupin, who was rather poor, had a Comet two thirty, which was far from the best broom in the world. He yelled, "STUPEFY," and a jet of red light soared after Rabastan. Rabastan pulled up and followed Lupin from above.  
  
Bellatrix speeded to Lupin, and grabbed his head, she yanked, and his gray hairs fell out. Lupin yelled in agony. Bellatrix laughed, and then she abruptly turned, missing Harry and encountering Moody. She took out her wand and yelled, "Crucio!" Moody dodged left and hit Bellatrix with the Leg- Locker curse. Bellatrix's broom broke and she fell down through the air. Rabastan saw this and hurtled after her, closely followed by Kingsley. Rodolphus, however, was determined to keep his concentration on Lupin.  
  
Lupin fell and barely hung onto his broom. With his legs kicking, he couldn't draw his wand, because he had to hold on. Rodolphus realized that he was no match for Lupin and Moody. He bellowed, "Imperio" Harry heard this and swept down to help Lupin. Moody realized what was happening and tucked forward. Rodolphus thought as hard as he could, "Let go, let go, LET GO!"  
  
Lupin let go and fell backwards, Rodolphus gave a cry of triumph, and Harry pulled his tail up and soared down after him. Rodolphus doubled back to fight off Moody. Plummeting Harry was gaining on Lupin. Lupin's broom snapped and Harry yelled, "Accio Professor Lupin!" Lupin slowed and Harry caught up to him. The bottoms of the clouds were nearing; worried about Lupin being seen, Harry swerved right next to him and shouted, "I'm right here Professor!" He pulled under him just below the clouds. Lupin's foot hit the broom with a great noise. Lupin bellowed in pain, but held onto Harry.  
  
They flew back up into the clouds to hunt for Moody. As they went upwards they saw Rabastan Lestrange circling around Kingsley. Rabastan saw Lupin with no visible broom and let out a yell of panic. Harry grinned and drew his wand. Rabastan quickly realized that someone was there and he yelled, "Impedimenta!" Harry stopped cold, the hex missing him by a foot. Rodolphus swept from behind him as he continued to duel Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
Bellatrix appeared soon after with a large bruise on her arm and attacked Lupin. Lupin used his wand; Harry maneuvered the broom. It seemed that Mad- Eye was losing, when luck shined on the Advance Guard.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Dedalus Diggle, and Elphias Doge appeared with brooms. They shot stunning spells at each Lestrange and hit Rabastan, knocking him out. McGonagall grinned as he knocked Rabastan into Diggle. Diggle grabbed him and hoisted him onto his broom. Bellatrix yelled, "Retreat," and she and her husband flew away.  
  
Moody began to chase them when Doge wheezed, "Stop Alastor, Dumbledore prepared an urgent meeting. The rest of the guard bolted to the headquarters. Soon they landed and Moody asked Harry if he still remembered what the slip of paper said last year.  
  
Harry answered that he did, and thought long and hard, muttering under his breath. "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."  
  
The door reappeared and Harry entered Sirius's old house behind Kingsley, Doge, and Snape. He entered and Dumbledore motioned Harry to go with him to Sirius's old room. Harry followed Dumbledore, remembering when Sirius had first darted up the stairs and silenced his mother's yelps. Harry trudged up the stairs and sat down next to Dumbledore.  
  
"How has your summer been?" asked Dumbledore as he sat down.  
  
"OK," Harry bluntly replied. Harry remembered his rudeness to Dumbledore when he told him about the prophecy the previous year. Harry wanted to act courteous this time around.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began, "On your birthday, would you like to be present at the Hearing against Lucius Malfoy, Walden MacNair, William Avery, Antonin Dolohov, and Robert Nott?"  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He had always thought that Dumbledore would try to shield him from anything to do with Voldemort. He realized how wonderful he would feel to see five people who tried to kill him sentenced to Azkaban. Harry slowly grinned and declared, "Absolutely!"  
  
Dumbledore clapped, "OK, in that case you will go with me to the trial in five days. I am going to be questioning them and I have been reinstated as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore frowned and continued, "We also need to discuss Sirius."  
  
Harry's stomach gave a lurch. There it was; his mind went from feeling triumphant to feeling the guilt of letting his godfather die. No matter what he had been told in his letters, he felt that it was his own fault.  
  
Something stirred in Harry's mind, the letters. Ron and Hermione! How could he have forgotten that he was in the house of his best friends! He got up to leave, but Dumbledore reminded him that a representative from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be coming in three days to distribute Sirius's possessions.  
  
Harry bluntly shrugged; he wouldn't care if he got a million galleons. He missed Sirius, and no matter what happened, his feelings would remain the same.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and instructed Harry, "Go see your friends, they can tell you what you need to know." Harry made to leave the room when Dumbledore continued, "Oh Harry, I'm proud that you were capable of bearing the unbearable."  
  
"One other thing Harry," Dumbledore spoke, "We knew you were in trouble because Alastor Moody asked me to put a backup guard on alert in case you didn't make it in a certain amount of time. No doubt, the Order will be questioning Rabastan Lestrange."  
  
Harry nodded, left the room, but quickly returned. Harry gazed into Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes and asked, "Last year, you told me that somebody heard the beginning of the prophecy which Professor Trelawney recited to you. Who heard her?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and answered, "Karkaroff, Harry, Igor Karkaroff."  
  
Harry ran downstairs while the order was in session. He saw Ron and Hermione looking around. Harry yelled, and they looked over. "Harry," yelled Hermione. "We missed you and were worried over the summer. Good work on your OWL's, are you proud? Did you miss Sirius? I'm sorry if you did. Were the Dursleys nicer? What about."  
  
Ron interrupted, "One at a time, Hermione." He laughed, "Hermione really has been worried about you. You won't believe it; Malfoy's dad is on trial next week!"  
  
"I'm going," said Harry. "Dumbledore's taking me."  
  
Hermione beamed. Harry asked, "How are Fred and George doing now?"  
  
"Well," Ron answered, "It was much better than Percy to say the least. They're making about four hundred galleons a week, not including rent. Of course, when school comes around it should slow down, but on Christmas, Harry, imagine that!"  
  
Harry grinned. Last year he had felt a twinge of guilt for supplying the twins with their money to start a joke shop. Now, he felt as if he never made a better choice in his life. He asked Hermione, "Does Mrs. Weasley know that I gave them the money?"  
  
Hermione answered, "Yes, although you'd expect her to be angry, yet she was very pleased."  
  
Harry sighed; he was worried about Mrs. Weasley being angry at him. Only last year, had she said he was as good of a son to her. He asked Ron now, "What have you heard from Percy?"  
  
Ron replied, "Percy was trying desperately to apologize. Fred and George were the only ones who are refusing to forgive him. Eventually Bill was talking with Dad, and Percy overheard him say that family would always come first to him. Percy went in and said something like he loves the family, but work is work, and work comes first. That was the final straw. Bill was the first to get angry. He claimed that everybody was sick of his ambition, and he could pack his bags or support the family. Dad was surprised at first but then sided with Bill. So, Percy left."  
  
Harry twitched. He had never expected Percy to turn out to be so ruthless. He quickly changed the subject with a, "How did your OWL's go?"  
  
Hermione expected this and said, "O Transfiguration, O Charms, O Potions, E Defense against the Dark Arts, E Herbology, A Care of Magical Creatures, E Astronomy, O History of Magic, O Arithmancy, E Ancient Runes."  
  
"Well done Hermione, what about you Ron?" asked Harry. Harry remembered the letter from Lupin.  
  
Ron said, "Pretty well actually, A Transfiguration, E Charms, A Potions, E Defense against the Dark Arts, E Herbology, E Care of Magical Creatures, A Astronomy, D History of Magic, and well, that's it."  
  
Harry laughed and answered, "No it isn't Ron, what about Divination?"  
  
Ron gulped and replied, "I just remembered, Ginny wanted to see me in the kitchen."  
  
Harry stopped him and said, "I got a D there also, we knew we'd fail anyways."  
  
Ron answered, "Fine, fine, fine, promise you won't laugh at me?" Harry nodded and Ron announced, "Troll."  
  
Harry's stomach turned inside out, burning to laugh, yet he kept his promise to Ron. He tried to keep his laugh inside of his body. Ron angrily screamed, "Go on then, have a laugh, I don't care!" stomping on the ground, he turned away angrily.  
  
Still not ready to break his promise to his best friend, Harry refused to open his mouth. Hermione asked, "Harry, are you ok?"  
  
Harry fainted.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange sent a jet of red light across an action packed and dark room. The dark haired man who she missed, laughed, "Come on, you can do better than that!"  
  
Another jet of light throttled across the room, hitting the man who was laughing. His eyes widened in shock as he sank through the veil hanging from the archway.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!" yelled Harry as he watched his godfather die again. Harry woke up startled. 


	4. Wizarding Law

Chapter 3: Wizarding Law  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry!" Remus Lupin called into Harry's ears.  
  
"All right I'm coming." Sleepily, Harry Potter got out of bed and went downstairs. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, and Doris Crockford were seated around the table.  
  
Lupin waved his wand, and a table with chairs sprang up. The three adults moved to the new table, and Harry took his seat on Doris's right and Dumbledore's right. Lupin introduced, "Harry this is Doris Crockford, Doris."  
  
Doris interrupted, "We've met before." Harry smiled. He remembered Hagrid taking him through the Leaky Cauldron the first time he found out that he was a wizard. Everybody in there shook his hand, and he fondly remembered Doris shaking his hand quite a few times.  
  
Dumbledore said, "Wonderful, let's get started."  
  
Doris announced in a business like tone, "The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black, closest blood family member - Nymphadora Tonks, legal family member- Harry James Potter, best friend- Remus James Lupin, witness- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Department of Magical Law Enforcement member- Doris Crockford." She continued, "I know that Bellatrix Lestrange is closer, but she tried to kill him, and Narcissa Malfoy fed information that led to his death, so Tonks is here."  
  
"Let's get started," announced Dumbledore.  
  
Doris agreed and said, "Harry the honors?"  
Harry reached his hand out, touched the envelope, and felt a tremendous pain in his scar. He pulled back.  
  
Lupin said, "It's all right Harry." He reached out and opened it up, passing it to Doris.  
  
Doris read, "If you are reading this, then I am afraid I no longer am living. Hopefully I died a noble death, preferably fighting Lord Voldemort. If everything went my way I hope that I perished protecting you, Harry. I wish I had been cleared, and I thank everybody here for believing my story, the truth. Harry, I am designating my godfather duties to Professor Lupin. He is the last true Marauder left. If he too is dead, go to Arthur, Bill, Charlie, or Fred and George Weasley. In that order, if no Weasleys or Lupin remains alive, I am granting you to have the full rights of a grown wizard. In that case you can do magic over the holidays, and do not have to live with your aunt and uncle. Harry, you truly are your father's son, and I ask you, do not focus on my death. Be true to your friends, Harry, yet as I have learned, do not trust them beyond death. Although I truly doubt that Ron or Hermione will be a Wormtail, BE CAREFUL! I hope you remember me well. Remember me well, Sirius Black."  
  
Harry wiped a tear from his face; he missed his godfather so much, and that letter reminded him of many great things. Before he could dwell on this, Doris Crockford took another sheet of paper out and read, "Sirius Black's possessions. I, Sirius Black, give my house to Mr. Harry Potter. I, Sirius Black, give 30% of my Gringotts vault to Mr. Harry Potter. I, Sirius Black, give 20% of my Gringotts vault to Mr. Remus Lupin. I, Sirius Black, give 20% of my Gringotts vault to Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley. I, Sirius Black, give 30% of my Gringotts vault to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I, Sirius Black, give my Azkaban cell to Mr. Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Harry smiled, silently promising himself to fulfill the final part of Sirius's will.  
"Miss Tonks please sign here," said Doris. "Professor Dumbledore, please sign below, very good. Now you Harry. Mr. Lupin if you would sign please, just below your new godson. Excellent, I will sign here."  
  
As Doris finished signing the will, Lupin whispered to Harry, "I'm sorry about being so grumpy when I picked you up. Thank you for saving my life, although you shouldn't have."  
  
Lupin smiled, "Please do not call me Professor Lupin now that you are my godson. I would prefer if you called me Moony or Remus."  
  
"Yes Moony," replied a smiling Harry.  
  
Harry walked up his own stairs, wishing he still had Sirius. He had not been working hard on his Occlumency since the summer, but he was determined not to watch his old godfather die again. As he walked upstairs, he saw Kreacher, the house elf who betrayed the Order of the Phoenix, sitting on a bed. Rage swept through Harry, less powerful only to when he tried the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry charged, breaking into a run. He raised his wand and aimed between Kreacher's eyes.  
  
"No Harry!"  
  
Harry turned to see Hermione catching up with him. "He, he, that thing, it killed Sirius!" Harry bellowed in disgust. "I'm not going to make the same mistake I did two and a half years ago."  
  
"Kreacher," said Harry angrily. "Sirius is dead, and he left the house to me; I am your master now."  
  
"What does master wish?" said Kreacher sarcastically.  
  
"Do you know who Professor Lupin is Kreacher?" asked Harry.  
  
"I know the filthy half-breed," snarled Kreacher.  
  
Harry felt a deep rage, but got a wonderful idea. "Kreacher on the next full moon follow Professor Lupin to wherever he goes."  
  
Kreacher spat into Harry's feet, "Master must do as master wishes, and at that he left."  
  
"Harry, that was really terrible," said Hermione, "Tell Kreacher you were joking."  
  
"No Hermione, and forget about your little spew."  
  
"It's not spew!" said Hermione shocked, "its Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."  
  
"Yep," Ron added approaching the noise, "She's still going on about house elves."  
  
Hermione yelled, "I thought you two supported me. Why are you siding against."  
  
"Filthy half breeds, mudbloods, scum, blood traitors!"  
  
Harry whispered, "Not anymore" and stormed upstairs with Moony and Moody.  
  
While the portrait of Mrs. Black kept growing louder, Harry asked Moody "Is there anything that we can do to shut her up."  
  
"Reductor curse!" Moony replied at once.  
  
Harry grinned, "Moody, Moony, how would you two like to do it together?  
  
"You sure about this Harry?" asked Moody.  
  
"Absolutely," replied Harry with a nasty grin on his face.  
  
Kreacher hurried upstairs to the rescue. "Kreacher will not let the blood traitors and the half breeds and the filthy scum destroy Mistress.  
  
"Would you like to fight us Kreacher?" asked Moony with a look of deep hatred across his face.  
  
"Kreacher, step aside!" ordered Harry.  
  
Kreacher dashed at Moody. Moody shuffled to the corner of the room. Harry shouted, "One!"  
  
Kreacher dove, Moody apparated to the opposite side of Moony. "Two!" Harry yelled. Moody and Moony aimed their wands.  
  
Harry screamed, "Three!" at the same time Mrs. Black cried, "Filth!"  
  
Moony and Moody yelled, "Reduco!"  
  
Much to Kreacher's dismay, the entire wall where Mrs. Black's portrait had stood exploded. Harry let out a great cry of triumph.  
  
"Scourgify!" chorused Moody and Moony.  
  
The wall that had cost the Order of the Phoenix many headaches was entirely gone.  
  
For the next two days, Kreacher was extremely hard to avoid. He had developed a habit of walking up to objects of the Order and kicking them. Harry found this extremely annoying so he found Kreacher and lectured, "Kreacher, you must not destroy anything. You must not say the word mudblood again. You must not insult anybody who is here at my invitation."  
  
Kreacher replied, "Young master must say what master wishes." With that, he left in disgust.  
  
Harry walked into his old room and was followed in by Albus Dumbledore. "Harry," said Dumbledore, "There is something that will be of great interest to you in your room.  
  
Harry walked up and saw Buckbeak being nursed by somebody familiar. The creature, a house-elf turned around and Harry blissfully yelled, "Winky, it's great to see you!"  
  
Another house-elf stepped from behind Buckbeak and Harry grinned, "Dobby!"  
  
Dobby grinned, "Dobby heard that Harry Potter has a house now sir. So Dobby decides that he wants to work for Harry Potter. Dobby asks Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Dumbledore says that it's OK. So Dobby finds Winky and says, 'Let's go work for Harry Potter' Winky says yes, so off to Harry Potter's house we go."  
  
Harry saw that Dobby looked as if there were nothing in the world better than working for Harry Potter.  
  
"How is Winky?" asked Harry. The last time he checked, Winky had not gotten over being set free from her master two full years ago.  
  
Dobby looked extremely eager now. "Winky is much better Harry Potter. Winky realized that she was only set free because she tried to stop a bad dark wizard from breaking the wizard law. Winky does not yet want paying for her work, but she is ready to take a new master!"  
  
Harry, Winky, Dobby, and Professor Dumbledore beamed. Dumbledore spoke now, "Dobby, would you like to negotiate your salary and conditions with Harry?"  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore," replied Dobby with sheer excitement.  
  
Harry asked Dobby, "Would you like to come to Hogwarts during the school year?"  
  
"Yes sir!" squeaked Dobby, looking as if he had just been elected Minister of Magic.  
  
Harry proposed, "OK Dobby, how would five galleons a week sound?"  
  
"Good Harry Potter, but is two all right?" Dobby asked sheepishly.  
  
"Three!" and they compromised.  
  
"Winky is it ok if I pay you anything?" Harry questioned timidly.  
  
"No sir," I will work for free sir."  
  
Professor Dumbledore took out a contract and conjured a pen, Dobby, Winky, Harry, and Dumbledore all singed the parchment and said, "Wonderful! Now, Dobby and Winky, please excuse us; we have something important to discuss.  
  
When the two house elves had gone, Dumbledore told Harry, "Harry I am assigning members from the Order to be with you at all times. I have put Rabastan Lestrange under Veritaserum, the strongest truth potion ever, and have discovered Voldemort is hatching a plan to kill several people. I will not tell you who he is trying to kill but."  
  
Harry interrupted, "I'm guessing he wants Karkaroff. I know he wants to kill Moony, you, and me but I doubt he'd neglect a free shot on Professor Moody.  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked. "Professor Moody is not his target," he talked louder, "Of course he wants both of us dead, but Karkaroff is true, yet less obvious, and Lupin, his plan revolves around killing him. How did you know?"  
  
Harry looked guilty. Dumbledore quickly interrupted, "Harry we are to resume learning Occlumency right now. Leglimens!"  
  
Harry concentrated hard, Diggle bowed in a shop. The glass vanished in a reptile house. A big brick wall surrounded a pool of water. Harry had never seen this before, so he concentrated hard on it. He thought that the water was his brain, and the wall was the shield.  
  
"Good job Harry!" Dumbledore cried, "Remember that image, if you do that, your thoughts are impenetrable."  
  
Harry grinned. Dumbledore told him to be ready at ten o'clock the next day. As Harry left the room he heard three high pitched voices yelling.  
  
"Harry Potter is a great and good wizard!"  
  
"Master wants scum and filth in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."  
  
"It's the house of Harry Potter now!"  
  
Harry was sure if it weren't for he, Moody, and Lupin, there would be some loud yells about now.  
  
"You is a very bad elf."  
  
"Go serve the shame of wizarding flesh!"  
  
"How dare you speak of Harry Potter like that?"  
  
Hermione interrupted, "Stop fighting; why don't you just be friends?"  
  
Harry snorted. He knew that the chances of Kreacher and Dobby getting along were about the chances that Professor Snape would give points to Gryffindor.  
  
He hurried down to the squabbling and told everybody to simmer down. He was getting absolutely tired of Kreacher. He knew that it would be his birthday the next night, and this year that would be a full moon. "Kreacher, Harry ordered, I want you to follow Professor Lupin for the next two days."  
  
"Whatever master says," spat Kreacher disdainfully.  
  
Harry snickered sinisterly and left.  
  
As the elves left Hermione lectured Harry, "That was a really mean trick that you are playing on Kreacher."  
  
"Hermione," Harry drawled, "That idiot killed Sirius Black, and you know it." At that, Harry left the room.  
  
The following morning, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Moody, Sturgis Podmore (who had been released from Azkaban a week ago), Tonks, Harry, and Dumbledore prepared to watch the trial of Malfoy, Dolohov, Avery, Nott, and MacNair. Just before they entered a car that Dumbledore had conjured, Dumbledore looked Harry straight in the eye and said, "Be careful Harry."  
  
They arrived at the visitors' entrance and a badge came out for Harry. It read,  
  
Harry Potter Trial Spectator  
  
They proceeded into courtroom ten at various times, to avoid suspicions. Harry sat in the audience between Sturgis and Kingsley, Tonks sat below him, and Moody was above.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Walden MacNair, William Avery, and Robert Nott sat side by side in chains and shackles. Harry remembered when the chains were on his seat. Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, Percy Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore sat in the questioning seats.  
Minister Fudge read, "Conspiracy hearing of the thirty-first of July, offenses committed against the Decree for the Abolishment of Death Eaters, by Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Walden MacNair, William Avery, and Robert Nott. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, chief of the Wizengamot; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Percy Ignatius Weasley. Court Scribe, Hestia Jones; Harry grinned because Hestia Jones was in the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Madam Bones began the interrogation, "Mr. Dolohov, you will be returning to Azkaban; I see no record of your release." She turned to MacNair now, "Mr. MacNair," she continued, "You work at the Ministry. Is this correct?"  
  
MacNair answered, "Yes Madam Bones, I am an executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."  
  
Fudge interrupted now, "Mr. MacNair, what were you doing in the Department of Mysteries the night that Lord thingy was there?  
  
MacNair shuddered and replied, "I needed to talk with Mr. Croaker, I went to check if he was there, and Sirius Black put me under the Imperius Curse. He told me to attack a boy, Neville Longbottom. Fortunately, Mr. Harry Potter there saved him."  
  
Harry felt anger boiling inside him; he looked at the Interrogation table and saw that Dumbledore too looked absolutely furious. "Mr. MacNair," he began with anger in his voice, "Sirius Black came to the Department of Mysteries to help me attack murderers like you. He was killed there by Bellatrix Lestrange. Mr. Harry Potter there will confirm that. You are undoubtedly lying."  
  
Fudge interrupted, "Here, here, Dumbledore," even so, he too looked mad.  
  
Percy Weasley interrupted, "Mr. MacNair, do you have a witness?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy spoke now with bitterness in his voice, "The defense calls, Mr. Remus James Lupin to the stand."  
  
Harry looked shocked. Lupin rose and took his place next to Nott.  
  
Dumbledore asked, "Mr. Lupin, what did you see that night?"  
  
Lupin announced, "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, I'm under oath. I've got to tell everybody the truth. I saw Sirius Black use the Imperius Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Walden MacNair, William Avery, Matthew Nott, and Augustus Rookwood. They then told some Death Eaters to attack the kids who were there."  
  
Dumbledore looked terribly angry; Madam Bones now spoke, "Mr. Lupin, can you prove your story?"  
  
Lupin responded, "You have heard from an eyewitness; that should be proof enough."  
  
Fudge said, "Thank you Mr. Lupin; that will be all."  
  
Percy proclaimed, "Would Mr. Alastor Moody please approach the stand?"  
  
Moody looked angry. He stood tall, walked to where Moony had just been and sat down.  
  
Harry's head was still spinning; how could Lupin have said such an awful thing?  
  
Something had to be wrong.  
  
Then he realized that it was to be a full moon tonight. There was no way that Lupin could've been here. He made a mental note to tell Dumbledore.  
  
Moody first remarked, "I think you should've checked the last witness for the Imperius Curse."  
  
"No Moody, no!" thought Harry.  
  
Minister Fudge interrupted, "Alastor, you well know that the Imperius Curse would've been detected when he entered."  
  
Madam Bones asked, "Mr. Moody, would you please kindly tell the Wizengamot where you were during the night of the infraction."  
  
Moody replied, "Certainly, I was at home when I got an impulse that there was an attack. I then apparated to the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic. There I saw Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and."  
  
Moody was thinking, yet he couldn't seem to remember that Sirius was there. "Someone else," finished Moody.  
  
"We ran to the Department of Mysteries. Black, ah that's who it was, Sirius Black, well, he burst a door open, and hit MacNair with a stunning spell. Those three, he pointed at Avery, Nott, and Dolohov were attacking Potter. I didn't see Malfoy do anything though, although I'm sure he attacked and Potter stunned him."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Moody," said Fudge politely.  
  
Dumbledore roared, "I'd like to call Mr. Harry Potter to the stand and Mr. Arthur Weasley can be the guardian accompanying him."  
  
Mr. Malfoy stood and protested, "Arthur Weasley is not his true guardian. Either his muggle aunt or uncle can be here. Otherwise, it must be whoever Sirius Black left in his will."  
  
"You are correct Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore. The court recalls Mr. Remus Lupin back to the stand.  
  
Lupin stood in the courtroom, and said, "I, Remus Lupin and Harry's godfather, refuse to represent Harry Potter."  
  
Everyone in the courtroom was shocked. Who had ever failed to represent a younger person before? The only person left was Dumbledore, but he was an interrogator.  
  
"Very well, settle down!" roared Fudge. "We must make our verdict now."  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head, but Nott yelled, "We are ready, and we have presented our defense. There is no proof that we have wronged."  
  
Amelia Bones rose, "All in favor of convicting Antonin Dolohov please put your wands in the air." Nearly everyone raised their wand. Two Dementors came through, and with an agonized look on Dolohov's face, they disappeared with him.  
  
Fudge announced again, "All in favor of convicting Matthew Nott, please put your wands in the air." Not quite as many people were for conviction, but still there were many more than half. Two new Dementors came through and took Nott away.  
  
Fudge continued, "All in favor of convicting William Avery, please put your wands in the air." The same crowd that voted against Nott voted against Avery. Two more Dementors approached and removed Mr. Avery.  
  
Fudge bellowed, "All in favor of convicting Walden MacNair, please put your wands in the air." Even less voted against MacNair. Two Dementors took MacNair away now.  
  
Lucius Malfoy rose and announced, "There is no evidence here to convict me."  
  
Fudge ignored him, "All in favor of convicting Lucius Malfoy, please put your wands in the air." About half of the Wizengamot raised their wands. Mr. Fudge counted quickly with a sweep of his wand and regretfully announced, "Mr. Malfoy you are cleared of all charges." 


	5. The Minister of Magic

Chapter Four: The Minister of Magic  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, "Why, how could this happen?" he asked Sturgis Podmore.  
  
"Malfoy was right you know," Sturgis answered, "there was no proof, but your word. If Remus hadn't, well, you know, done that, then he'd be off to Azkaban."  
  
"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" Harry screamed. They hurried outside and waited in the Atrium. Dumbledore strode out talking with Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore walked over to Harry and bid the minister goodbye.  
  
As Harry left, he saw Remus Lupin come over and ask to talk with Mr. Fudge. They walked faster, and past him; Harry distinctly heard the words, "Half-breeds, Umbridge," and "jobs," as they passed.  
  
"Professor!" Harry yelled, "Come here!"  
  
Dumbledore strode over; in a hushed whisper he said, "Harry, the minister has allowed us to use his office; we must talk immediately."  
  
Upon arrival, Harry burst into an explanation. "Professor, it's not right. Remus cannot have been present at the time of the attack, because he would transform tonight. When we were ambushed as we flew to headquarters, Bellatrix Lestrange took hair. Someone is using the Polyjuice Potion!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry with more twinkle in his eye than he had in a long time. He smiled and calmly said, "Would I have the reputation that I have if I could not realize the true Professor Lupin's absence. Currently, he and Kreacher are in hiding. I must admit that was an interesting way of ridding Kreacher from us."  
  
Harry gawked at Dumbledore. He had not been so angry in a long time. Trying to restrain his voice, he pressed, "Why would you let one of Lord Voldemort's most influential Death Eaters escape justice?"  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head, replying, "Alas, Harry, I cannot answer you. Soon enough, however, you will know. Soon enough, Harry."  
  
Harry rose in his anger. He burst, "Do you remember the last time that you kept a secret from me; do you remember what happened?"  
  
Dumbledore responded, "Harry, Professor Snape has told you this before, although he has been wrong several times. This truly does not concern you, yet."  
  
Harry realized that his argument was hopeless. As they neared the exit, Dumbledore turned in a half circle and roared, "Leglimens!"  
  
Harry gazed at Lupin in order to see why he freed Lucius Malfoy. Harry stared in awe when the blast of light did not hit Remus Lupin, rather Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eye as he kept the powerful spell on Fudge. Harry realized that he had merely experienced a short blast of Dumbledore's capability. After several more minutes, Harry distinctly saw Lupin glaring at him with an expression of pure hatred. Harry realized that the order definitely had a plan. Finally, Dumbledore's ten to fifteen minute spell ceased.  
  
Dumbledore muttered, "Portus," and told Harry that he clutch a sock. He told Harry to say any last remarks to Fudge. Harry declined, and grabbed the sock. Within seconds they landed at the steps of Headquarters, and they both hustled inside. Dumbledore looked guiltily happy. He immediately called for an emergency meeting.  
  
Seconds later, the door bustled and many people jostled inside Harry's house. Winky took Harry upstairs and told him that he needed to explain what had happened to Ron and Hermione.  
  
As he approached Hermione's bedroom he heard her lecture Ron, "Now, don't interrupt or else he will falter. Promise me?"  
  
Harry felt more exhausted as he explained the day's events. Hermione gasped when he discussed Lupin's peculiar behavior. Both Ron and Hermione showed their anger concerning the release of Lucius Malfoy. When he discussed Dumbledore's attack on Fudge, Ron listened closely and enthusiastically. As Harry's story came to a close, he noticed Hermione was trying to comprehend everything.  
  
Ron roared, "How can Dumbledore allow Malfoy to get off?"  
  
Hermione reasoned, "Ron, you know Dumbledore, there is definitely a reason."  
  
Harry countered, "Hermione, if you saw his face, you would feel differently."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Of course, do you think that he could have acted happy about it in front of the Daily Prophet, a Death Eater, or two, the Ministry, and need I go on?"  
  
Harry disagreed, "Dumbledore said it didn't concern me; that means that IT has to mean something."  
  
Hermione smiled at him, "Something is definitely up; Fred and George will probably tell us anyways."  
  
Ron said, "Fred and George love keeping us in the dark, Harry." He mimicked, "When we weren't of age, nobody told us. Why should we tell you? Honestly, how much would they love holding this on us?"  
  
Harry smiled, "They would not have had the chance to become wealthy if it weren't for me. I think I'll be able to swindle a couple of answers."  
  
Ron and Hermione beamed at him, yet he continued, "The only question is whether or not I'll share it with you."  
  
Ron punched him in mock outrage, and they started laughing. Soon, however, an eagle owl swooped onto the door step. Ron pulled out a red pen which was buzzing; Harry thought that it looked vaguely familiar.  
  
Before long, Sturgis Podmore came into plain view. "Harry, Ron, Hermione," he stuttered, "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you."  
  
They looked at each other while hustling out of the room. Each of them could tell that the situation was urgent, by looking at Podmore's face.  
  
In the kitchen, Dumbledore sat, waiting for them. He stood tall and spoke, "The following information likely shall shock you quite powerfully, especially you, Ronald."  
  
The trio looked at each other furtively. Ron looked quite grim. Dumbledore continued, "I would ask that you please not interrupt me and save all questions until the end." Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded clearly. Dumbledore began the important story, "A few weeks ago, as you are doubtlessly aware, Minister Cornelius Fudge witnessed Voldemort and his new body. He tried to avoid the inevitable, but it was to no avail. Since then Cornelius has tried merely to do what is easiest rather than what is necessary. The Dementors are inches away from turning completely to Voldemort. We lost the Giants as you are well aware. Slowly and surely, we are losing crucial forces that would be helpful in Voldemort's defeat."  
  
Rounding on Hermione, Dumbledore continued, "I am sure that Harry has told both you and Ron that Lupin was acting oddly. That however, was not Professor Lupin. Voldemort instructed a Death Eater to use the Polyjuice Potion so that they could free as many Death Eaters as possible. I gradually became aware, but I had a much more pressing issue to handle than Lucius Malfoy. Cornelius Fudge has not acted nearly stable enough for us to stand a chance."  
  
His concentration fading, Harry saw a look of dawning comprehension on Hermione's face. He noticed that Ron looked completely confused and unaware of Hermione. Harry tried to piece Dumbledore's speech together. Could Fudge be a Death Eater? He turned and listened to Dumbledore once more, "With those Ministry workers, Lord Voldemort could gain far more supporters. And this is why I allowed the day's events to happen."  
  
"I had never expected nor hoped that this day would come," Dumbledore calmly spoke. "Noticing the horrendous interrogation skills of Fudge, I allowed Lupin's impersonator to see Fudge alone. By now Fudge should be dead, the first non Death Eater that I have allowed to be killed in almost twenty-five years. We will have a new Minister and Ron; this is why today affected you greatly. The four prime candidates likely shall be Amelia Bones, Lucius Malfoy, Percy Weasley, and Arthur Weasley."  
  
The teenagers looked at each other with wide-eyed surprise. Malfoy was running for Minister. Father vs. Son! They eagerly looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to continue.  
  
Dumbledore watched them with amusement as he continued, "I am guessing that the polls will show that Arthur is in front, closely followed by Amelia and Percy who are neck and neck. Malfoy will have some job convincing all of Wizarding England that he is not in fact a Death Eater, although the pure blood fanatics shall certainly vote for him."  
  
Harry doubted that he would be able to bear Draco Malfoy's glee that his father had been elected Minister of Magic. Ron's shuddering indicated that he had similar thoughts. However, Harry thought as he forced a smile, Dumbledore had listed two Weasleys in front of Lucius Malfoy. It seemed far more likely that Ron would have the honor of gloating rather than Malfoy. Dumbledore closed his captivating speech and told his students to get some sleep because the Daily Prophet would be more than likely to discuss these events as August began.  
  
The following morning, Harry sprung out of bed. He hustled downstairs to find Ginny Weasley reading the Daily Prophet. He hurriedly asked Ginny to give it to him and she obliged. Harry looked at the cover which read in bold letters, "Minister Cornelius Fudge Presumed Dead." Furiously turning the pages he saw a quick poll of the four candidates that Dumbledore had listed. A quick poll showed Arthur Weasley with 28%, Amelia Bones with 25%, Percy Weasley with 24%, and Lucius Malfoy with 19%. An election would be scheduled for September 1st in case Fudge had not showed up previously. Meanwhile, Percy Weasley would act as Temporary Minister.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Ginny gazing at him with a deep look in her eyes. She laughed, "Can you believe it?"  
  
Obviously not wanting to hurt her feelings because her Headmaster had not shared Fudge's death with her, Harry shook his head as Hermione and Ron jostled their way downstairs. They shared a look at the cover and flipped to the poll page.  
  
Ron muttered, "Dumbledore was right on the money."  
  
"What money?" Ginny interrupted.  
  
Harry violently motioned for Ron to keep it a secret.  
  
Hermione saved them by saying, "Professor Dumbledore told Harry at the end of last year that Fudge would not likely be Minister by the time we graduated." Seeing Ginny's curiosity she continued, "I suppose he really is dead. What do you all think?"  
  
Ron swept his hand across his neck indicating he believed Fudge to be deceased. Harry nodded his head, but Ginny slowly countered, "There is no proof. I doubt that he is dead."  
  
Ron belligerently yelled, "Read the article! He met with a Death Eater alone!"  
  
Harry listened to the other three argue. His memory was bolstered when he heard Ron admire, "Dumbledore is such a great wizard. How could he have known?"  
  
Harry remembered Dumbledore's powerful Leglimancy the previous day. How could he have forgotten? He hastily excused himself and hurried upstairs, crashing into Bill Weasley on the stairs.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Bill greeted Harry warmly.  
  
"How are you, Bill?" Harry replied quickly.  
  
"Fine thanks, I'm just going to make some eggs. Conjuring them just isn't the same as the real thing."  
  
Harry asked him in return, "What did Professor Dumbledore tell you all yesterday about Cornelius Fudge's thoughts?"  
  
Bill looked uncomfortable. He thought for a while and said, "Ask Professor Dumbledore, himself, my father, or your new godfather."  
  
Harry sent a pleading look to Bill, "Can't you tell me?"  
  
Bill sighed, "I am afraid not Harry. If I let something slip, Mum would never let me forget it." He gulped uncertainly.  
  
Harry shrugged. He quickly thanked Bill for trying, before hustling upstairs.  
  
Slowing down, Harry heard low voices. Catching several words coming closer, he dove behind a chest of drawers.  
  
Clearly not wanting to be heard, a voice was muttering, "He's up to something. Yes, he is up to something."  
  
Fear flooded through Harry's veins. Had a member of the Order turned traitor? He listened to another voice. This time, it high pitched.  
  
"Dobby will not spy on Master Harry Potter. Dobby is a good elf and has great master."  
  
"Why has Harry Potter not noticed that you have been away from him, Dobby?"  
  
"Dobby does not know!"  
  
Harry crept closer to the door with his wand outstretched. He briefly considered alerting somebody, but he worried that either there were more spies against the order or that the traitor would escape. He knew that somebody plotting against him would be bad, far worse if they resided at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry opened the door and saw Dobby looking straight at the wall in front of him.  
  
"Dobby!" Harry called out, "Who are you talking to? Sorry, with whom are you speaking?"  
  
Dobby cheerfully replied, "Nobody, Harry Potter, Sir!"  
  
Harry kept his wand raised, creeping towards the wall. He saw water dripping down, onto the floor. Inspecting the water, Harry noticed a small mirror. The water below dripped faster, and he soon saw letters forming. The words, "Ereh raeft sekra druo ye esuoy" were appearing.  
  
Harry did not know what to make of this mirror; he whispered to Dobby, "Dobby, get Bill Weasley, Lupin, and Moody here immediately."  
  
Without reply, Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry surveyed the puddles, which were growing carefully. He lifted his head and his eyes met the mirror.  
  
"Potter!" Mad-Eye Moody burst through the door. "Get away from there!"  
  
George Weasley apparated behind him, closely followed by Bill.  
  
Being a curse-breaker from Gringotts, Bill darted forwards to see what was happening. Through the excitement, Harry remembered an inscription from his first year. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." The Mirror of Erised, ignoring the spaces, spelling that backwards, it read, "I show not your face but your hearts desire."  
  
"Bill," Harry choked, but Bill didn't seem to hear him. "Bill!" Harry spoke louder.  
  
Bill turned around and surveyed Harry's face. Harry continued, "May I have a look again?"  
  
Bill shrugged and allowed Harry to step forward. George stepped forward next to him. Harry asked George to copy the puddles into letters and reverse those letters. Waving his wand, George obliged.  
  
Harry looked closely. He made out, "You see," at the beginning.  
  
Harry muttered, "You, no your. You see your darkest, umm," He suddenly yelled, "I got it! You see your darkest fear here!"  
  
George slowly acknowledged his understanding. Moody looked clueless, but Bill chuckled merrily.  
  
At Harry's look of bewilderment, Bill said, "We found out what the mirror shows. That House-Elf looked terrified."  
  
Harry's eyes lifted near the mirror. George turned and saw him. With a yell, George knocked Harry to the ground. "Did you see anything?" George asked.  
  
Harry shook his head angrily. Why couldn't he see what his darkest fear was? Did Dobby fear that Harry would kill him, as he did Kreacher?  
  
Moody spoke now. "Potter, if You-Know-Who could find out what you feared. He would have a significant advantage. Please excuse us now, go see your friends or something."  
  
Harry reluctantly left, and relayed the story to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Over the next week, it seemed more and more likely that Fudge had died. The two obscure candidates had dropped out of the race. Arthur Weasley was still leading with roughly 28% of the popular vote, Amelia Bones had approximately 26% of the vote, and Percy Weasley tied Lucius Malfoy with 23% each.  
  
Harry repeatedly made to ask Lupin about Dumbledore's Leglimens curse, but it slipped his mind whenever he saw Lupin. Dobby had been spending gradually more time than Winky. On the 8th of August, Dumbledore, himself, visited the Order claiming to wish to speak with Harry alone.  
  
Finally, Harry remembered Dumbledore's Leglimancy. Approaching the staircase, Harry tripped over the umbrella stand. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement as they reached the top of the steps. They continued to Harry's room, Sirius's old room, when Dumbledore suddenly cried out, "Leglimens!"  
  
The same brick wall came which surrounded the pool of water. As the vision faded, Dumbledore beamed at Harry. "Harry," he began. "I am the second most powerful Leglimens in the world. That situation could be the hardest to react, because you could not have been less aware. You performed amazingly!"  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head and looked as if he had aged twenty years in thirty seconds. "Harry, you nearly broke my memory restriction charm. I tried to make you forget what happened. You have stronger will power than almost any wizard in the world. Never-the-less, you will not benefit from the information. Please trust me on this decision, when you join the Order, I will gladly share my information with you."  
  
The familiar finality in Dumbledore's tone told him that he would not see Fudge's thoughts. Disappointed as he was, Harry respectfully left. Harry was beginning to lose his great respect for Dumbledore. His headmaster had admitted a mistake barely a month ago, yet he was continuing still.  
  
Harry walked downstairs, into Ron's room. Interrupting a game of Exploding Snap between Ron and Fred, Harry watched the conclusion of the game. He then asked Ron to talk with him for a while.  
  
Ron and Harry walked downstairs into the kitchen. They heard a voice inside the kitchen when they arrived.  
  
"But Winky," Hermione moaned, "You don't have to work for Harry if you would rather not."  
  
"Dobby and Young Master Harry needs Winky. We are happy here."  
  
"All we need is one free elf in SPEW; we could then try to place an elf in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Winky would never, could never, work with humans, instead of for humans."  
  
Harry walked in, "What if your master ordered you to try to work in the Ministry."  
  
Winky shuddered at the idea. Winky finally spoke, "Winky shall think about it Masters and Miss." She left with a pop.  
  
Ron looked angrily at Hermione, "SPEW!"  
  
Hermione sighed exasperatedly; Ron continued, "Harry has two great House-Elves, and you have to keep going on about SPEW! Honestly, just leave them be, please."  
  
Realizing the absurdity of the argument, Hermione left the table, leaving Harry and a belligerent Ron behind her.  
  
"Ron," Harry began, "I think you are overreacting. Think about it from a different point of view. If Winky could find a spot in the Ministry, especially if the leader of the polls becomes Minister, how many House- Elves would listen to her, allowing a new army of creatures against Voldemort?"  
  
Ron turned furiously, "Please stop saying the name."  
  
Harry countered, "I will not stop saying, Voldemort. Professors Dumbledore and Lupin say it. Sirius said it. I say it. Hermione says it now. Anyways, what do you think about what I just said?"  
  
Ron replied, "Professors McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, and Snape don't say it."  
  
"Snape!" Harry yelled. "You will follow his example over Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore!"  
  
Ron ignored him. "Dad doesn't say it. Barely anyone in our world says it Harry. If Dad becomes Minister, then he'll lead enough wizards."  
  
Harry interrupted, "Will it hurt or help?"  
  
"You Win." 


	6. A Debate

Chapter Five: A Debate  
  
On the twelfth of August, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley were going to Hogsmeade Village for a crucial round of questions. On the Knight Bus they saw posters supporting Amelia Bones and Percy Weasley. There was a prominently placed picture of Lucius Malfoy picking his nose and dropping something which looked like a booger onto a desk.  
  
Although Ron had warned them that the audience would be magnificent, Harry and Hermione were flabbergasted that the magical world had shown such support. Almost all of the witches and wizards were wearing badges for their favorite candidate.  
  
Similar to the Quidditch World Cup, there was a great scoreboard above the podium of the debate. It read, "Arthur Weasley: 27%, Amelia Bones: 26%, Lucius Malfoy: 26%, Percy Weasley: 21%." Harry was taken aback by Malfoy's recent rise in his popularity.  
  
Many people apparated almost two kilometers behind the debate. Due to security reasons, the debate was secured against apparating. Aurors, Ministry Officials, and some Order members were present everywhere. They constantly made certain that the crowd was safe. Soon, Percy rose and spoke. "Fellow witches and wizards, as Temporary Minister of Magic Percival Ignatius Weasley, I am honored to introduce my fellow candidates and myself. On the far left, my father, Mr. Arthur Weasley!"  
  
A great cheer rose from the crowd at the mention of Arthur's name.  
  
Percy continued, "In the middle, my lovely friend, and colleague, Ms. Amelia Susan Bones!"  
  
Polite applause came from Amelia Bones's supporters, a rather elderly crowd.  
  
Percy roared again, "All the way on the right, Mr. Lucius Slytherin Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy's cheers were drowned out by boos.  
  
"Of course," Percy finished, "I am the final candidate in this debate."  
  
A large young crowd yelled their approval of Percy as Minister of Magic.  
  
Albus Dumbledore flew onto the stage and muttered an incantation which must have been, "Sonorus."  
  
"Mr. Arthur Weasley, if we may start with you, what would you do to protect our wizarding society from Lord Voldemort?"  
  
Harry noticed a large gasp at the name, but he looked at Lucius Malfoy, who instantly glared at him. Harry's scar burst in pain, feeling as if his head were split open. Malfoy maintained his gaze, but Harry looked away.  
  
Turning his attention to the stage, Harry noticed vivid images in which the Dark Mark was destroyed. Harry saw Mr. Weasley's poll numbers rise to 29%, while Amelia Bones dropped to 24%. As Arthur's magnified voice finished, Harry noticed that by the end of his speech, Arthur led second- place Lucius Malfoy by 8% of the Wizarding population.  
  
Dumbledore asked Amelia Bones, "Ms. Bones, as Minister, how would you treat Death Eaters whom you catch."  
  
Amelia Bones delivered a speech without images, claiming that she would subject each suspect to a trial under Veritaserum. Her speech brought Mr. Weasley down to earth, but gave her a slight lead over Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Dumbledore then asked Lucius Malfoy, "Mr. Malfoy, as you are well aware, there are rumors that you are a Death Eater. How can you comment on those rumors?"  
  
Malfoy drew a long breath; it seemed that he had expected this question. Fixing his eyes at Dumbledore, he pronounced, "Prior to Halloween of 1981, I was under the Imperius Curse. The Dark Lord forced me to torture muggles, kill wizards, and commit other despicable acts of terror. Since then, I have not made any contact with him. The Ministry of Magic, itself, searched my house almost three years ago and found nothing."  
  
Harry listened to Lucius Malfoy's lie. Harry desperately wished to yell that Malfoy was lying, But Harry knew better than to compromise the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix. Malfoy finished his speech using his family's notorious drawl.  
  
Percy Weasley walked to the center of the stage with upright posture. Knowing he was down 7% of the vote from third place, 10% from second, and 11% from first, he looked ready to be Minister. Through the cheers of the crowd, he heard Dumbledore announce his question, "Mr. Weasley, please pick one answer from a previous contestant and counter it."  
  
Percy was the only candidate who used both images and words. He spoke with purpose, "Mr. Malfoy, you claimed that you were under the influence of the Imperius Curse before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had fallen, correct?"  
  
A sneer formed on Malfoy's lip, "Yes, I was under the Imperius Curse while you were under the influence of diapers."  
  
Ignoring Malfoy's comment, Percy continued, "Yet, three and a half years ago, there is evidence that you have used that same Unforgivable Curse on your former fellow governors from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Malfoy having no comment, Percy continued, "Less than a year after that, there is also evidence that you used the Imperius Curse on men, at the Ministry, of whom you would be the boss. The men, from the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures, nearly executed an animal; merely because you confounded them into thinking that it injured your son. Thirdly, there is great evidence that you are still an active and supportive Death Eater!"  
  
Percy showed images of Lucius Malfoy cursing countless muggles. He added to his speech slowly, "If you swear that you are not a Death Eater, then what would be wrong with you taking a dose of Veritaserum?"  
  
Percy concluded, "This shall be a regime if I have the honor to be elected Minister. I will not let criminals," he shot a dreadful look at Lucius Malfoy, "Wander our world freely, Percy Weasley!  
  
Lucius Malfoy bit his lip. Following the questions, the scoreboard read, "Arthur Weasley 27%, Percy Weasley 27%, Amelia Bones 27%, Lucius Malfoy 19%."  
  
The familiar glint in Albus Dumbledore's eyes told the crowd that he was quite pleased with the round of questions. Dumbledore announced to the crowd, "The second and final round of questions."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore addressed Lucius Malfoy, "Would it be alright for us to begin with you?"  
  
"Actually, Professor Dumbledore," Lucius Malfoy answered. "I would rather go later in this round to avoid certain," Malfoy shot a nasty glare at Percy, "accusations."  
  
"Quite alright, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied, "In that case, I shall ask Mr. Arthur Weasley to begin the round again."  
  
"Yes sir Professor," Mr. Weasley responded.  
  
"Last year as you are well aware Mr. Weasley, the Ministry of Magic put several limitations on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Minister, what would you do to ensure a stable magical education for Underage Witches and Wizards?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I have great respect for you and your decisions. As I thought last year, the Ministry of Magic should not place control on the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have two children who still attend the school, thus it is of great importance to my family and myself. I believe that you are easily a more capable leader of your school than any member of the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Harry was proud of Mr. Weasley's speech, but his numbers barely increased. Harry felt that Dumbledore may have made a mistake, because everyone knew Mr. Weasley did not like Ministry Control of Hogwarts; his speech only solidified his opinion. Harry saw on the scoreboard that Mr. Weasley was ahead of Percy by nearly 3% of the Wizarding Population.  
  
Dumbledore announced, "Percy, would you be so kind as to accept a next question?"  
  
"Yes sir, Professor," Percy responded.  
  
"Percival Ignatius Weasley," Dumbledore stared, "How could you confidently begin a fight against Lord Voldemort?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Percy began, waving his wand to show colorful images of the world between Voldemort's first downfall and second rise to power. Sweeping his wand to show pictures of the end of his first attack, he continued, "Firstly, I believe that we must warn Muggles suitably. Make sure that they know that they cannot take these enemies down. Then we must set up a secure location. Judging from the recent escape from Azkaban, I believe Death Eaters should be punished by..."  
  
Harry glanced up at the poll numbers which read: 29% Arthur Weasley, 28% Percy Weasley, 24% Amelia Bones, 19% Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Death!" Percy finished. Percy went from 28% to 22% putting him behind Lucius Malfoy by a little, but then the proclamation started to sink in.  
  
Harry thought it was absurd. The Death Penalty? He brushed it away before thinking, eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. It wasn't unfair to prevent further escapes from occuring. Was it really such a bad idea?  
  
To Percy's satisfaction, people processed this information similarly. He subtly peered at the scoreboard. His number rose to 25, 28, 31, 35, and finally stopped between 39 and 40. Confidently, Percy bellowed to the crowd with his arms raised above his head, "Protect your children in a safe house. See Professor Dumbledore for extra precautionary measures. Do whatever you can to save yourself from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers."  
  
Harry noticed that Lucius Malfoy was looking extremely uncomfortable. The other two candidates were wide-eyed by seeing such a young man speak so commandingly to thousands of people.  
  
As Percy confidently stepped back, Dumbledore called Amelia Bones to the stand. Hermione whispered to Harry, "If this isn't good, then she could be done!"  
  
Harry silently agreed, judging from the fact that the statistics showed: Percy 39%, Arthur Weasley 27%, Amelia Bones 19%, and Lucius Malfoy 15%.  
  
Amelia Bones eloquently spoke well against the Death Penalty. Percy dropped nearer to the pack, while she moved closer to second place.  
  
Mr. Weasley said that he would value Muggle-born wizards just has highly as Pure-Bloods, bizards with wizarding parents.  
  
Mr. Malfoy was asked how he felt Voldemort should be stopped.  
  
Mr. Malfoy responded in a speech that was clearly planned, "To stop the Dark Lord, the Wizarding Community, especially Purebloods, must rout out his followers, and go into hiding." Malfoy paused. Before continuing, Malfoy glared deep into Harry's eyes causing a burn in Harry's scar. He maintained his stare as he clearly spoke, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is too powerful for any wizard to stop."  
  
Harry looked at Mr. Malfoy as if he had three heads. Most of the people knew that Lucius Malfoy's followers were completely pure-bloods. The majority of his followers supported Voldemort.  
  
Malfoy wound down his awful speech. There were a few boos from the older members of the crowd, yet Malfoy continued droning into his excuse of a speech.  
  
No votes were changing, as Harry looked at the scoreboard. The polls read, when Malfoy finally finished, "Percy Weasley 34%, Arthur Weasley 29%, Amelia Bones 23%, Lucius Malfoy 14%.  
  
Dumbledore's eye gleamed in triumph. He announced to the crowd, "The next round of questions will be at Diagon Alley in five days. I bid you all good-day."  
  
Harry did not know what to make of the questions. He had been surprised how quickly Percy had taken form as a capable leader, especially with their world in chaos.  
  
As the Knight Bus came, Bill and Mrs. Weasley sat together. Fred and George hustled to a row far from their mother, leaving two double seats available for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione sat in the front one. Ron and Harry made for the back one, but Ginny beat them to it. Harry shrugged, and much to Ginny's disappointment, he sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Percy has really impressed a lot of people." Hermione said.  
  
Harry thought for a while and finally asked, "Who do you think will win?"  
  
Hermione automatically corrected Harry, "Whom!" but continued, "Mr. Weasley."  
  
Harry thought but replied, "No, I really don't think so. If Percy continues gaining votes, after all he represents very similar ideas as Amelia Bones, then Bones will quit and Percy will gain a lot of votes there. If Percy keeps up the good work then he is bound to win."  
  
Hermione considered this for about ten minutes, "I think that you're right. I can barely believe it. I remember idolizing Percy in our first year. He should be the youngest ever Minister of Magic."  
  
Harry thought about this from a different point of view. He knew that in his first few years, he would have been thrilled to know that a Weasley would be Minister, even Percy. He knew that he should not feel disappointed no matter what the circumstances were, as long as Lucius Malfoy lost.  
  
Harry noticed that Hermione seemed optimistic. Neither of them thought that Lucius Malfoy had a shot of winning the election.  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, Hermione turned to Harry and asked, "Do you think I could mention to Mr. Weasley something about SPEW for his campaign.  
  
Harry saw the absurdity in this statement. He knew that Mr. Weasley had the votes of non-fanatical pure blood families. He would be losing a key support group, although forcing others to think along his lines. Harry estimated the net result of a possible bold proclamation on behalf of Elfish freedom would likely be negative, but more enthusiastic voters on his side. Harry guessed that most of the votes gained would come from support of Percy Weasley or Amelia Bones, but the losses would fall heavily to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shriek from Ron, causing Mrs. Weasley to glare venomously. Ginny had apparently pinched Ron's arm.  
  
The thoughts of the Elfish proclamation were driven away abruptly by thoughts of Ginny. Pictures floated through Harry's mind of when he was forced to ask Mrs. Weasley to help him board the train. Soon Ginny was a pink faced girl who broke things or ran away whenever Harry walked near her. After a year of Hogwarts, Ginny was usually too scared to speak with Harry. Harry then saw Neville Longbottom, a fellow sixth year at Hogwarts, take Ginny to the Yule Ball. Finally, two months ago, Ginny claimed that she passed through her crush on Harry.  
  
Harry seriously doubted this; he noticed that he had never seen Ginny speak with Dean Thomas, whom she claimed to be dating. Ginny still was not at the top of Harry's "girl list."  
  
An elbow in the arm from Hermione jolted Harry out of his thoughts. She continued, rather impatiently, "What do you think about SPEW in Mr. Weasley's campaign?"  
  
"Yes Hermione," Harry found himself saying.  
  
"Really," Hermione asked. "To be honest," Harry replied, "The repercussions should hurt Mr. Weasley and help Lucius Malfoy numerically. However, I feel that Percy has a 70% chance of becoming Minister. If Mr. Weasley continues a relatively normal campaign, Percy's chances of winning are sky high. It can't hurt to launch a new platform for debate. Can it?"  
  
Hermione looked shocked while Harry closed his explanation. "You've really thought this through. Haven't you, Harry? It can't hurt to propose the idea. I'll do that tonight. Thank you."  
  
"Thank you for what?" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
"Thank you for taking my suggestion seriously," said Hermione.  
  
Seriously, there it was. Harry had a flash of Bellatrix Lestrange's face, contorted with glee, as Sirius Black perished through the veil. Harry wondered what Bellatrix would be feeling now. "Probably hasn't looked back on it," Harry muttered.  
  
How dare she? How dare a woman kill her own cousin without thinking how others would feel? What did she gain by this? Couldn't she have considered the lives which she tore apart?"  
  
A voice which Harry had heard many times before came into his mind. It was Lord Voldemort. He did this so that Harry would be miserable. Harry thought of some names that he would never want an adult to hear him say about the wizard, whom Harry will either kill or by whom he will be killed.  
  
This time Ginny yelped. Glad to be interrupted from his anguish, Harry whispered to Hermione, "We should never leave those two to sit together again."  
  
Hermione laughed, and took a Chocolate Frog from her purse.  
  
The ride came to a stop at Number 22 Pratt Street, Harry departed from the bus with Bill acting as a bodyguard. Mrs. Weasley scurried behind him, as they met Fred and George. Harry shuffled to speak with Fred and George, leaving the others behind him. As the Knight Bus rocketed away, Mrs. Weasley used the four point spell to guide them.  
  
Fred said, "Don't worry, Harry. Mum didn't want other wizards and witches to know where we're going. We are just supposed to walk to a Portkey from here.  
  
George muttered, "Only we're not sure if the Portkey is a shoe or a sock. Percy said he'd turn one blind eye to us because we are his family."  
  
Fred joked, "I heard he may kill Dad to win the Ministry."  
  
For a few seconds, Harry wondered how Fred and George were able to come up with such odd ideas. Before long Hermione exclaimed, "I found it!" and everybody hustled to a moldy-looking loafer.  
  
George put on some odd looking glasses and gave Fred a thumbs-up signal. They huddled around the loafer, where everybody was concentrating on the slip of paper Dumbledore had given them. Before long, they were in the kitchen of Harry's house. 


End file.
